Willy and Annika
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: Join Willy and Annika as they travel to many adventures
1. The Wagon

One day, A Little boy with brown hair, wearing yellow short-sleeved casual V-Neck T-Shirt, blue shorts, white socks, and white basic loafers shoes, her name is Willy Beamish, and his dog, Boots, sitting with his wagon with Willy.

"Come, Boots," said Willy.

"Come and ride. Come and ride in my wagon."

"Jump in, Boots," said Willy. "Jump in and ride. Ride in my wagon. Boots. Jump in and ride."

"Here we go," said Willy. ''Here we go, Boots. Ride in the wagon. Boots. Ride, Boots, ride."

"Look, Annika!" said Willy.

But there's a little girl with yellow hair with blue headband, wearing light blue short sleeve polo shirt, blue mini flare skirt, white basic socks, and white-black canvas trainers shoes, her name is Annika Settigren, and his cat, Oliver.

"See Boots ride. See Boots ride in the wagon."

"Oh, Boots!" said Annika. "I like to see you ride."

"Oliver! Oliver!" said Annika.

"Look at Boots ride. I want you to ride. Come, Tufify. Come and ride in the wagon."

"Get in, Annika" said Willy. ''Get in the wagon. Get in the wagon with Tufiy. He will ride with you."

"Here we go, Oliver," said Annika. "Run, Willy, run!"

"You get in, Willy" said Annika, "You ride in the wagon. Here, Boots! Ride in the wagon with Willy. Jump in, Boots."

"Here we go," said Willy. "Ride! Ride! Ride!"

Just Then, Willy's Mom and Dad came.

"Here is Father" said Annika. "He will ride in the wagon."

"Oh, Father!" said Willy.

"Come and ride. Come and ride in the wagon."

Mom and dad something simple.

"Look, Willy" said Annika. "Here comes Mother. Mother will ride. Mother will ride in the wagon."

"No! No!" said Mother. "I like to see you play. You play with the wagon."

"Ride! Ride!" said Willy. "Father, come and ride. You will like it. Mother, come and ride. Come and ride in the wagon."

Annika said, "Come, Mother, We want you to ride. We want Father to ride."

"No! No!" said Mother. "We are too big to ride."

"No! No!" said Father. "The wagon is too little. We are too big to ride."

Moments Later,

"Willy!" said Father.

"Go up the hill and ride down. Ride down in the wagon."

"Oh, Annika!" said Mother. "Go up the hill and ride down. I want to see you ride down."

"Come, Oliver," said Annika.

"Get in the wagon. Ride up the hill in the wagon."

"Come, Boots," said Willy. "Up the hill we go."

"Here we go," said Annika. "Here we go up the hill."

Up the hill went Willy.

Up the hill went Annika, too.

Up the hill went the wagon.

"Here we are" said Willy. "Get in the wagon, Annika. Get in the wagon, Oliver. Get in and ride down the hill."

"Willy" said Annika.

"You get in the wagon, too. You get in and ride."

"I will," said Willy.

"I will ride down the hill."

And they down the hill.

"Look, Father" said Mother, "Annika is in the wagon. Oliver is in the wagon. Willy is in the wagon, too."

"Down we go," said Willy. "Down we go to Father. Down we go to Mother. Down the hill we go."

"Oh, Willy!" said Annika.

"Boots wants to ride, too. He wants to ride in the wagon."

"No, Boots, no!" said Willy. "Run down the hill. Boots. Run, Boots, run!"

"Look, Father!" said Willy.

"Look, Mother. Here we come. Here we come down the hill!"

Down the hill went the wagon. Down the hill went Willy. Down the hill went Annika. Down the hill went Oliver, too.


	2. The Playhouse

A House To Play In Willy and Annika have a house.

It is a little house.

It is a house to play in.

"We have a house" said Annika. "I like the little house. I like to play in it."

"We have a house" said Willy. "Annika can play in it. I can play in it, too. I like the play house."

"Oh, Willy!" said Annika. "Oliver likes the play house. Look at Oliver!"

"Here comes Boots," said Willy. "He likes the play house, too."

"Willy" said Annika. "I want to play house. I will be the mother. You can be the father. Will you play house, Willy? Will you be the father?"

"No, Annika," said Willy.

"I have my wagon. I want to play with my wagon. You can play house. I am too big. I am too big to play house."

"Willy!" said Annika. "You are not too big. You can play house. You can be the father, Willy. Come and play house."

"No, Annika, no!" said Willy.

"I am too big. I am too big to play house."

"Here, Boots!" said Willy. "You play with Annika. You can play house. You can be a big boy. You can be a big, big boy."

At Inside

"Oh, Boots!" said Annika. 'Tou can be my big boy. We will play house. You will like to play house. You will like to be my boy."

"Look, Willy!" said Annika. "See Boots run away. He will not be my big boy."

"Annika" said Willy.

''Boots will not play house. He will run away. He will run away. Go and get Oliver. Get Oliver to play house."

Until, Annika had a Deal.

"Oliver" said Annika. "We can play house. I am the mother. You are my little boy. You will not run away. Will you, Oliver?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" said Annika. ''Look at Oliver run away. He will not be my little boy. He will not play house."

Oliver ran away.

He ran and ran and ran.

Boots ran away.

He did not want to be a boy.

He did not want to play house.

Oliver ran away.

He did not want to be a boy.

He did not want to play house.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" said Annika.


	3. The Dolls

"Mother," said Annika. "My dolls will play house, Here is my boy doll. He will play house. He will not run away."

"No, Annika," said Mother. "He will not run away."

"Look, Mother," said Annika. "Here is my girl doll, too. I will play with my girl doll. I will play with my boy doll. Oh, I like my dolls."

"Go and play," said Mother. "Play in the play house, Annika."

Annika ran to the play house.

The dolls did not run away.

"Oh!" said Annika. "The dolls like to play. Here is my little boy. Here is my little girl. I am the mother. We will play house."

"Look, Annika" said Willy. "Here come two girls. They have dolls. They have come to play."

The Two Girls has arrived, the first girl with red Long Side Braid Hair, wearing new clothes, a short-sleeved white top with pink fringe, a pink heart in the center, pink shorts, the red bow with the same white socks and red shoes, and the second girl with strawberry blonde hair tied into a high ponytail, a short-sleeved blue shirt with a flower on it, a purple skirt, blue socks, and purple slip on shoes.

"Come in, girls," said Annika. "Come in and play."

"Look, Annika" said the girls, "We have dolls. Here is one big doll. Here are two little dolls."

"Oh! Oh!" said Annika. "One doll is big. It is a big, big doll. Two dolls are little. They are little, little dolls. Here are my dolls, too."

Annika and the girls played. They played house.

"Oh, Annika!" said the girls. "We like to play with you. We like to play house."

They played and played.

"Look, Willy" said Annika. Here come two boys."

The Two Boys has arrived, the first boy with Blonde Pompadour Spike Hair, wearing new clothes, a short-sleeved red T-shirt, black baggy shorts, the black-white-grey spotted socks and white-red suede shoes, and the second boy with black Short Wavy Hair, a short-sleeved sky blue T-shirt, a dark grey jeans, and black-grey Check Plimsolls shoes.

"Here we are" said the boys, "We have two wagons. We have come to play. We want to play train."

"Look, boys!" said Willy. "Here is my wagon, too. We have three wagons. They can be three cars. We can have a big train."

"One, two, three," said a boy. "We will have a big train. We will have three cars in it."

Away went the three boys. Away went the three cars. Away went the big train.

"Choo-choo!" said Willy. "Choo-choo! Choo-choo! Look at the big train! Choo-choo! Choo-choo!"

Riding on the Big Train

"Here, Boots!" a boy said. "You can ride in the train. You can ride in my car."

Boots ran to the train.

"Jump in, Boots" the boy said.

"Jump in and ride. Look, Willy. Boots likes to ride."

"Here, Oliver!" a boy said.

"You can ride, too. You can ride in my car."

Oliver ran away.

He did not want to ride.

"Look at Oliver!" said Willy.

"He will not ride in the train. Boots will ride. Here we go. Choo-choo! Choo-choo!"

The boys played with the train.

They went up the hill.

Up they went with the train.

"Choo-choo!" said the boys. "Here comes the big train. One car, two cars, three cars! Up the hill we go."

"Choo-choo!" said the boys. "Here we go down the hill. Here comes the big train. Choo-choo! Choo-choo!"

Down the hill went the train. Down went the three boys. Down the hill went Boots, too. Choo-choo! Choo-choo!

In The Dolls Ride

''Look, girls" said Willy. "See the big train. Do you want to ride?"

"Yes, yes," said Annika. "We want to ride."

"Yes, yes," said the two girls, "We do want to ride."

"Come here, Boots," said Willy. "The girls want to ride. The dolls want to ride, too."

"Get in," said the boys. "Get in the cars. Get in the big train."

"One, two, three!" said Willy. "Here we go. Choo-choo! Choo-choo!"

Away went the big train. Choo-choo! Choo-choo!

Away went Annika.

Away went the two girls.

Away went the dolls.

"Choo-choo!" said the girls, "Choo-choo! Choo-choo! Here comes the train!"


	4. Going to the Farm

Willy and Annika have a grandmother. Willy and Annika have a grandfather.

Grandmother is at the farm. Grandfather is at the farm.

Grandmother has Short gray Brown Hair, wearing red-white 2-in-1 shirt dress, and white ribbon mules.

Grandfather has gray hair, wearing white long-sleeved basic shirt, black trousers with braces, and black basic loafers shoes.

"I want to see Willy" said Grandmother. "I want to see Annika."

"Yes" said Grandfather. "I want to see Willy. I want to see Annika, too. We will have Willy and Annika come to the farm."

"Willy and Annika" said Grandmother.

"We want to see you. Come to the farm. Get Mother to come with you. Do come to the farm."

"They will come," said Grandfather.

"They will come to the farm."

Meanwille... Willy, wearing new clothes, a short-sleeved black T-shirt, black jeans, and green-gray check pilmsoll shoes.

And Annika, wearing new clothes, a short-sleeved pink striped sailor top with maroon tie, a flared floral skirt, a green striped wolly socks, and a white side black bow suede heels.

"Willy and Annika" said Mother. "Grandmother wants you to come to the farm. Do you want to go? We will see Grandmother. We will see Grandfather."

"Oh, yes!" said Willy and Annika. "We want to see Grandmother. We want to see Grandfather.' We want to go to the farm."

Boots and Oliver

"Boots" said Willy. "We are going to the farm, Mother is going. Annika is going. Do you want to go to the farm?"

"Oh, yes!" said Annika. "Boots wants to go."

"Oliver," said Annika. "We are going to the farm. I want you to go, too. Do you want to go, Oliver?"

"Oh, yes!" said Willy. "Oliver wants to go. Boots is going. Oliver wants to go with Boots."

"Willy! Willy!" said Annika. "We will ride on the train to the farm."

"Yes, Annika!" said Willy. "We will ride on the train. Choo-choo! Choo-choo! Boots is going to ride on the train. Oliver is going to ride on the train. Choo-choo! Choo-choo!''

"Come" said Father. ''We will go to the train."

"Oh, Father!" said Annika. "I want you to go to the farm, too."

"Annika," said Father.

"I can not go with you. But I will come to the farm."

"Come, Annika" said Mother.

"Father can not go. But it will be fun to see Grandmother. It will be fun to see Grandfather."

"Yes, Annika," said Father. "You will have fun on the train, too."

Away they went to the train.

"Look, Boots!" said Willy. "Look at the big train! You are going to ride on it. Oliver is going to ride on the big train, too. It will be fun."

"Come, Boots," said Willy. "You will ride in this car. Oliver will ride with you. Annika and I can not ride in this car. But we will be on the train. Jump in the car, Boots."

"Willy," said Father. ''Here is the man."

Willy said to the man, "This is my dog. This is Boots. He is going to ride with you."

"Here, Boots!" said the man. "I like dogs."

Boots went to the man.

Annika said to the man, "This is my cat. This is Oliver. He is going to ride in the car with you. But I will be on the train."

"My!" said the man. "He is a big cat. I like cats. I like to have dogs and cats ride in my car."

"Goodbye, Oliver" said Annika. "We will be on the train."

"Goodbye, Boots," said Willy. "We can not ride in this car. But we will be on the train. Goodbye, Boots."

"Goodbye," said Father. "Goodbye, Willy and Annika. Goodbye, Mother. Have fun on the farm."

"Goodbye," said Willy and Annika

"Goodbye, Father. Here we go on the big train."

On the train... Willy, wearing more clothes, a long-sleeved pink cleric wing collar shirt, a black tweed waistcoat, a green leopard print baggy shorts, a light blue speckled socks, and a yellow basic loafers shoes.

And Annika, wearing more clothes, a gray empire-waist maxi dress, a green striped wolly socks, and a pink glossy pumps.

"Oh, Mother!" said Annika. "I like this train."

"I like it, too," said Willy. "I like to ride on the train."

"Willy and Annika," said Mother. "You can play on the train."

"Oh, yes!" said Annika.

"I can play with my doll."

"Look, Mother," said Willy. "Look at my little boat. I can play with it."

Willy and Annika played.

On and on went the train.

But Later...

"Come, Annika," said Mother. "We will get something to eat.

"This will be fun" said Annika. "I want to eat on the train."

"Yes" said Willy. "I want something to eat."

"Willy and Annika" said Mother. "Do you like this car?"

"Oh, yes!" said Willy and Annika. "This is fun!"

"Look," said Mother. "We will have something good to eat."

They did have something good to eat.

"Mother" said Willy. "We want something good for Boots to eat. We want something for Oliver."

Willy said to the man, ''We have a dog and a cat on the train. They want something to eat."

"I will get something," said the man.

"Thank you," said Mother.

"Thank you," said Willy. "Boots will like this."

"Thank you," said Annika. "This will be good for Tuflfy. Oliver will like this."

"Come," said Mother. "We will go and see Oliver and Boots."

"Goodbye," said Willy to the man. "Goodbye," said Annika.

"Look, Boots!" said Willy. "Here is something to eat."

"Look, Oliver!" said Annika. "Here is something for you."

"Boots is a good dog," said the man. "And Oliver is a good cat."

"Oh, thank you!" said Willy and Annika.

"Willy and Annika," said Mother, "I want you to go to bed."

"Yes, Mother," said Willy.

"Oh, Willy!" said Annika. "We are going to bed on the train!"

"This is fun!" said Willy.

Willy, wearing a brown bat design pajamas.

And Annika, wearing a pink 2-in-1 shirt dress, and a maroon brown tights.

Willy went to bed.

Annika went to bed.

Mother went to bed.

They went to bed on the train.

On and on went the train in the next morning.

"Get up, Willy" said Mother. "Annika and I are up."

"Oh, Willy!" said Annika. "We are going to see Grandfather and Grandmother. Get up, Willy, get up!"

"Here I come," said Willy.

When the train stops Grandfather welcomes.

"Mother" said Annika. "I see Grandfather."

"Oh, Grandfather!" said Willy. "Here we are!"

"My, my I" said Grandfather. "How big you are, Willy! You are a big boy."

Annika ran to Grandfather.

"My, my!" said Grandfather.

"How big you are, Annika! You are a big girl. Come, Mother. My car is here. We will ride to the farm. Grandmother is at the farm."

"Grandfather" said Willy. "We have a dog and a cat. They are on the train."

"Oh, yes!" said Annika. "We have to get Boots and Oliver."

Grandfather laughed. "Boots and Oliver!" he said. "I will go with you to get Boots and Oliver."

"Here they are," said the man. ''Boots is a good dog. And Oliver is a good cat."

"Thank you," said Annika.

"My, my!" said Grandfather. "How are you. Boots? How are you, Oliver?"

The man laughed. Willy and Annika laughed. Grandfather laughed. And so on...

"This is my car" said Grandfather. "Get in, Mother. Get in, Willy and Annika."

"Get in. Boots," said Willy.

Away they went to the farm.

"Look" said Mother. "Here is the farm."

"Oh, oh!" said Annika.

"Here is the big yellow house."

"And Grandmother!" said Willy. "Here is Grandmother!"

"My, oh, my!" said Grandmother "How big you are, Willy! How big you are, Annika! My! It is good to see you!"


	5. Annika's Last Day

Willy, wearing new clothes, a white T-shirt with girl and dog on it, a black dungree, and a dark maroon plain-toe shoes.

And Annika, wearing new clothes, a long-sleeved lemon yellow turtieneck shirt, with a orange basic tank top dress, and a green sporty trainer shoes.

"Willy," said Grandfather. "You look like a farm boy now. And look at Annika! She looks like a farm girl."

"She can play now," said Willy. "I can play now, too. We can have fun on Blue Hill Farm."

"Come on, Willy," said Annika. "I want to see the chickens. I want to see the big hens."

"Yes, Annika," said Willy. "We will go with Grandfather. We will look at the hens and the chickens. Come here. Boots, come here!"

"Come, Oliver," said Annika. "We are going to see the chickens now."

They see the big hen.

"Annika" said Willy. "Look at the big hen. She is a big red hen."

"Yes, Willy" said Annika. "Oliver sees the red hen, too. Oliver wants to play with the big red hen."

Oliver ran to the red hen. But the red hen did not want to play with Oliver.

"Cluck! Cluck!" said the hen, "Cluck! Cluck! Cluck! Go away, cat, go away!"

"Oh, Oliver!" said Willy. "Hens do not play with cats."

The big red hen ran at Oliver. "Cluck! Cluck!" she said.

Oliver ran to Annika.

He did not want to play now.

He did not like the red hen.

Willy and Annika look at the pond.

"Look, Annika!" said Willy. "Look at the ducks!"

"Oh, yes!" said Annika. "I see the mother duck. I see the little yellow ducks. Look at the ducks splash! Splash, yellow ducks, splash!"

Annika laughed and laughed.

Boots wanWilly to splash, roof in he went.

Splash! Splash! Splash!

Boots wanWilly to play with the yellow ducks.

But the mother duck did not like Boots.

"Quack! Quack!" she said.

"Go away, dog, go away!"

"Quack! Quack!" said the duck. "Get out, dog, get out! You can not get my little ducks. Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack!"

"Come out, Boots!" said Willy.

Splash! Splash! Splash! Boots ran out.

Annika laughed and laughed. "You are funny ducks," she said. "Funny, funny yellow ducks!"

The grandfather got a blue boat.

"Oh Annika!" said Willy. "See the blue boat."

"Grandfather" said Annika. "We want to ride in the boat."

"Come," said Grandfather. "We will go for a ride."

"Grandfather" said Willy. "Annika and I will make the boat go."

"Oh, yes, Grandfather!" said Annika.

"We can make the boat go."

Willy and Annika wanWilly to make the boat go. But it did not go.

How Willy and Annika did splash! But the blue boat did not go.

"Look, Willy and Annika," said Grandfather. "Now! One! Two! Three!"

Away went the blue boat. "We did make it go," said Willy.

"Good!" said Grandfather. "One! Two! Three! One! Two! Three!"

Boots was in the blue boat. He looked at the mother duck. She looked at Boots.

"Quack! Quack!" she said. "Go away, dog, go away! Quack! Quack! Quack!"

Boots did not have to go away, Boots was in the boat now.

Grandfather laughed. "This is funny," he said.

Later, granemother tells a pig.

"Willy" said Grandmother. "You have a dog for a pet. I have a pet pig. Here is my pet pig."

Willy looked at the pet pig. "My!" said Willy. "How big he is!"

"Yes," said Grandmother. "He was a little pet pig. But he is a big pet pig now."

"Oh, Grandmother!" said Willy.

"He is a funny big pig. I like the pet pig. I want the pet pig to like me."

"Look, Willy" said Grandmother. "Do this for the pet pig. He will like you."

"He likes me," said Willy. "The pet pig likes me now."

Later...

"Willy and Annika," said Grandmother.

"Will you find the eggs for me?"

"Oh, yes!" said Willy and Annika.

"It will be fun. We will find the eggs."

They looked for the eggs. It was fun.

"Look, Willy," said Annika. "See the big red hen. We will find eggs there."

"Yes" said Willy.

"We will get the eggs."

"There they are, Willy," said Annika.

"One, two, three eggs!"

"Come on, Annika" said Willy.

''A hen went in there. We can find eggs in there."

"No, no, Willy!" said Annika.

"Do not go in there. The pet pig went in there.

But Willy went in.

He ran Willy to find the eggs.

Annika looked for Grandfather. There he was.

"Oh, Grandfather!" said Annika. "Come and get Willy."

But Grandfather said,

"I have something for the pigs. Come with me. You can see the pigs eat."

"Pig! Pig!" said Grandfather. "Come, pig! Come, pig!"

How the pigs did come! And the pet pig came, too.

"Oh, Grandfather!" said Annika. "Look at Willy!"

Out came the pet pig. And out came Willy. He was on the pet pig.

The pet pig ran.

He wan Willy something to eat.

Down went Willy!

Grandfather laughed. He laughed and laughed.

How Annika laughed! "Oh, Willy!" she said. "You looked funny on the pet pig."

"Willy" said Annika. "Did you find the hen? Did you find the eggs?"

Willy laughed.

"No, Annika" he said.

"I did not find the hen. I did not find the eggs. But I did find the pet pig!"

On the sunset, we ride the hourses.

"Willy and Annika," said Grandfather.

"Do you like to ride the horses?"

"Oh, yes!" said Willy. "I like to ride the big red horse."

"I like this horse," said Annika. ''He is a little horse. I can ride this horse."

"Grandfather," said Willy.

"It was fun to go for the cows. We like to ride the horses and get the cows."

"Oh, yes!" said Annika. "Look at the big cows. One, two, three big cows! I like the cows."

"Look at Boots," said Willy. 'This was fun for Boots, too. He likes to go for the cows."

"There is Grandmother," said Grandfather.

"We will have something good to eat now."

"It was fun to ride the horses. It was fun to go for the cows."

"I like the farm, too," said Annika.

"I like the hens and chickens. I like the yellow ducks. The ducks are funny."

"Yes," said Willy.

"The pet pig is funny, too."

Annika laughed at Willy.

She laughed and laughed.

"Annika" said Mother, "your brother is coming to Blud Hill Farm."

"Yes," said Grandmother. "He is coming on the train."

Later...

"Oh, oh!" said Annika.

"My Boy is coming! My Boy is coming to the farm."

his little boy has a brown different hair, wearing light green long-sleeved wing collar shirt, a maroon red-white check baggy shorts, and a white-red suede trainers shoes, her name was Tommy Settigren. There he was.

Tommy runs to Annika and hug him.

"Annika," said Tommy. "How do you going?"

"Oh, a farm!" said Annika.

on the Farm...

"Tommy" said Annika.

"I want you to see the farm.. We can ride in the blue boat. We can find the eggs. We can go for the cows."

"Yes, Annika" said Father.

"I will go with you. I want to see all the farm."

Away went Tommy and Annika to see the big farm.

"Look at Grandfather!" said Annika.

Tommy and Annika looked at Grandfather. On and on Grandfather went.

"I went with Annika with 3 hens."

Tommy to see the hens.

They looked at the little yellow chickens.

They looked at all the pigs. "Look, Tommy!" said Annika. "See this big pig! He is a pet pig."

They looked at the mother duck.

They looked at all the funny little ducks.

They looked at the cows. Tommy and Annika to see all the farm.

"Oh! Oh!" said Annika. "There is Grandmother. Now we will all have something good to eat. Run, Tommy, run!"

Tommy ran to the house. Annika ran to the house.

Grandmother laughed. "They want something to eat" she said.

How they did eat!

Willy and Annika, Tommy, Grandmother and Grandfather!

How they all did eat!

but soon...

Willy, wearing new clothes, a light blue long-sleeved wing collar shirt, a red-white check baggy shorts, and a brown suede trainers, similar than Tommy wears.

And Annika, wearing new clothes, a green long-sleeve shirt, with a blue wrap-around skirt, and a royal green clogs.

"Annika," said Tommy.

"The farm is fun. But we have to go home."

"Yes, Tommy," said Annika. "We have to go home."

"Oh, Grandmother!" said Annika.

"The farm was fun! But we have to go home now."

"Annika," said Grandmother. "It was fun to have you here. You are a good girl, Annika. And Willy is a good boy."

Tommy and Annika said "Goodbye" to the farm.

They said "Goodbye" to the horses and the cows.

They said "Goodbye" to the hens and the chickens.

They said "Goodbye" to the little yellow ducks.

They said "Goodbye" to the pet pig.

They said "Goodbye" to his friend, Willy.

"Goodbye, Blue Hill Farm," said Tommy and Annika.

"We have to go home now."

They all went to the home in Sweeden.

"Goodbye, Grandmother and Grandfather" said Tommy and Annika. "Goodbye, Willy. The farm was fun. Thank you! Thank you!"

"Goodbye, Tommy and Annika" said Grandmother and Grandfather.

"Goodbye, Tommy and Annika" said Willy.

"Oh, Tommy!" said Annika. "How I did like the farm!"

"I did, too" said Tommy. "I did like Blue Hill Farm. But I like this train, too."

"Tommy," said Annika. "I Wonder what Pippi is doing."

And so, Tommy and Annika went home with airport with his family.

THE END


End file.
